Like a moth to a flame
by humancompany
Summary: When a note is found in a book only love and romance can follow surely!
1. Chapter 1

**Just the intro people. Now this is a story i wrote a long long time ago. So i will be able to update once everyday. **

Hermione couldn't believe that she had let her mind wander again. This is not something that she let happen often and yet it has been happening a lot lately. A fact she was not proud of but was of yet unable to stop.

Looking down at the parchment she had been writing on she noticed that she had written a poem. It wasn't even a good one. But it was one that had been going around and around in her head for a few days not. Really it was natural that she had scribbled it down now.

Like a moth to a flame.

In this life I am surrounded by people that are pretending to be something there not,

For a while I was one of them,

I realise now that I was not living,

But faking my way through the world,

Playing their rules made me empty,

I thought everybody felt this way inside,

So I carried on being me but not,

Then I talked to you,

I opened like a flower,

Shared my secrets with you,

And you alone,

Then you saw my shell,

The cover that the lord has given me,

And you backed away,

Gave up on the flower,

Let it die,

That's when I knew why people pretended,

Because to show one's self is to be vulnerable to the bastards of the world,

And when I show myself,

They come like a moth to a flame.

Sighing deeply. Hermione thought about how she had gotten into this mess in the first place. It was all his entire fault. He started it.

**please review!**

**HC**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay i am having to do some editing as i go. it really was a long time ago that i wrote this, so sorry for any mistakes!**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were lazing about in the Gryffindor common room. It was a Saturday afternoon and much to Hermione's disappointment her homework was all done. The boy's homework, on other hand was laid out across the table waiting to be started.

"I'm bored!" Ron complained, for what felt like the hundredth time.

"We know." Harry said. "You could do some of your work."

"I'm not that bored!" Ron exclaimed with a look of pure horror on his face.

Hermione sat up and looked about the room. There was nobody else about. Everybody had gone outside to enjoy what could be the last of the summer sun.

"We could go out side." Hermione piped up, walking over to one of the windows. There were students dotted all over the grass. She wanted to be one of them. It was driving her crazy listening to these two go on and on about doing work or not doing work. Why couldn't the pair of them just get on with it.

"Don't want to." Ron said.

"You can if you want." Harry said.

Go out there all on her own. Sit on the grass all on her own. No she couldn't do that. Then people would know that she didn't have anybody but these too to spend time with. There was only one place that she liked being all on her own, it was okay to be on her own, and that was the library. Even then she didn't feel alone because she was surrounded by books.

"No, but I'm going to go to the library. You can come with me if you want?"

Both shook there heads and gave good reason for not coming but she had heard them all before.

So she made her way there and took her normal seat at the back of the library where nobody could see her. She hated being by herself, but hated people coming up and speaking to her when she was reading even more. Picking up a random book she sat and opened it. Not before too long she was lost in the wonders of potions.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there but it must have been a number of hours as when a loud bang caught her attention she looked up to find it dark outside. The librarian was making sure that the books had all floated back to their right places. They had come to an understanding the librarian and herself. They had both agreed that Hermione could stay until the last possible moment before leaving. So she knew that she had a good hour or so. She looked down at the page she was reading, read it and turned the next only to come across an envelope. Putting the book down on the table she looked at the envelope not knowing what to do with it. Why, in Merlin's name, was there and envelope in a book about potions. Looking up she saw the librarian was at the other side of the room. Hermione thought about calling her over, but something stopped her, it was called curiosity. Instead she picked up the offending item and opened it. There was a letter inside. She slowly took it out and read:

_I see you coming to me at night. When I am alone and all others have left. It is dark so you are not clear, but I know you are there. Your smell is in the air. I breathe deeply, savouring it before letting it out slowly. You have come to me again. I feel the excitement zing through me. I'm already aroused just thinking about what we did last time you came to me. I see you walking towards me. Standing in front of me in this cold and unwelcoming room, I run my hands down your sides. I gasp when I feel that you wear very little, a bra and thong. Your hands rest on my shoulders. I run my hands back up to cup your breasts. Your nipples stick out like pebbles, due to the cold or my touch I'm not sure. But what I do know is that I like it. I like the way your breasts fill my hands. I like the way I can feel you breathing speed up as I slowly play with the aroused tips. My body reacts to the sweet purring noises coming from you. I shift in my seat trying to find the spare room in my trousers to accommodate my erection. You must have noticed because you kneel in between my legs. I feel your fingers on the top of my trousers, undoing the button and slowly lowering the zip. You reach inside my boxers and pull me out. The air whooshes out of my lungs when I feel your warm hands on my straining dick. You play with me like nobody else has ever done before. Running your fingers up and down. Then I feel it and it takes all my control not to explode right then. I groan deep in my throat. Your warm and wet mouth holds the tip of my dick in your mouth. Your tongue rubbing against me. My hips rise slightly off of the seat but you just push me back down. You take me as far into your mouth as you can. Bobbing up and down. Following a speed and rhythm that you know I love. One had pumping the half that won't fit into your amazing mouth. The other hand is playing with my balls, squeezing them gently. I can't take it anymore. You feel me start to strain and suck me hard into your mouth and I come like I have never come before. My hands are in your hair, holding your head in place as I spill my speed into your mouth. You moan softly as you swallow. You gently put my still tingling cock back into my boxers and do my trousers back up. You stand up and kiss me oh so softly on the mouth and whisper 'until next time.' And I already know that I will love what ever you have in mind._

Hermione read the letter twice. A delicate blush spread across her cheeks. Her legs held firmly together. The letter had left her feeling things that she wasn't really sure what to do with. Worse than that, she was sacred to unclench her thighs because of the fluttering inside her womb. Half of her was so very ashamed, the other half frilled in the new feelings that floated about inside her. The need for something she had only read about before. Hermione focused on the letter again.

What was she meant to do now? She knew what she wanted to do. She wanted to write back, she wanted to be the women that this man thought about.

But Hermione being who she was, she put the letter back and left the library, vowing to never think about it again.

**there we go...please let me know and i can stop or carry on posting this one! oh and please check out Changing times as it is the one i am actually writing at the moment and am loving it!**

**HC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Got a review saying you didn't get it...not really sure what you want me to do about that. Is anybody else having trouble, baring in mind that i am only on chapter 3...**

Hermione tried her best for what felt like forever to try and forget that letter. But every time she closed her eyes she saw this mystery man. He would do things to her that she would never have dreamed possible. But he did them; he made her want things that she had never wanted before. This new feeling of need was around so often it was like her new friend.

That night she had gotten back from the library only to find Harry and Ron just where she had left them. Some how it was weird to find them still lazing about. Her world had just been turned up side down and the most exciting thing that had happened to them was a fly that was zipping about the room.

So for the next couple of weeks she had gone to her classes, talked with her friends and ate her meals. Not once mentioning the letter that plagued her mind and was hidden under her pillow. It was brought out every night and read over and over.

Earlier today she had almost told Ginny everything but had been staled by her friend's constant chatter about Harry. Ginny had asked her what she had wanted to say but by that point Hermione knew that she could tell no one.

Time and time again Hermione found herself reaching for the book that held the letter, but could never bring herself to pick it up. What if there was another letter in the book. What if there was more of the writing that made her heart skip a beat then go double speed.

She wasn't the only one thinking about the letter.

* * *

The man that wrote it paced his rooms.

Where had he put that letter? Why had he written it on a piece of parchment in the first place? Why couldn't he do what he normally did and write it in his book?

He growled at himself. He knew fine well why he hadn't written it in his book. He hadn't had it on him when he had needed the release. As there had been nobody else around it hadn't hurt to write it on a spare piece of parchment and hide it in an envelope, make it look like any other kind of letter. Who was to know that what was written was his deepest desires. Granted it hadn't been his best work but it had helped him in the way that he had needed it to.

"The library!" he shouted out loud.

That's where he had left the dam thing. He made his way quickly there, students jumping out of his way. He walked to the back of the room picked up the book he had been reading, flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. His heart was beating wildly in his chest.

"Thank Merlin." He growled.

He slipped the letter in to his robes and made his way back to his rooms.

That night after he had eaten, he slipped the letter out of his pocket and laid it on the table next to his seat. He took a sip of his fire whisky and stared at.

The trouble it could have caused him if it had been found and read by somebody was unmentionable.

Taking another sip, he picked up the envelope and took out the letter within.

His hands stilled. There was two pieces of parchment. He had only written on one. He knew this for sure because he had been so excited that it had not taken him long to reach what he wanted.

He picked up this new piece of parchment and noted the feminine writing. He stared at it for a moment the writing swimming before his eyes.

Somebody had found it and read his letter. Somebody had been inside his head without even knowing it. Or did they? Did they know who had written it and now wanted to make him pay for the dirty things he had written?

"Calm down." He growled to himself. "Read the dam thing then panic if you need to."

Looking down at the parchment he read:

_I knew you would like what I gave you but I can give so much more. We can share things and feel things that neither has felt before. You have had your pleasure but I think it is about time that I had mine. So come to me and let me see that this is more than one sided. I know what your hands can do. I know what they feel like against my skin, cupping my breast, teasing my nipples. I know that only you can send me over the edge so I ask you now, use those hands and that mouth of yours to take me away._

It was long and it wasn't the best written thing he had ever read. It even looked like it had been written in a hurry, but it had him extremely horny and hard.

This women, and he had no doubt that it was a women, wanted him to reply. Wanted him to write back and tell her what he could do to her.

His fingers twitched. He wanted nothing more than to pick up his quill and write what she was asking for. But what if it was a trick? What if he was part of a practical joke and that by morning his reply would be all over Hogwarts? He would never live it down.

The question that he needed to ask himself is 'am I a man or a mouse?'

* * *

Hermione ran in to the common room the next morning and headed straight for the portal.

"Hey where are you off to in such a hurry?" Harry asked.

"Em… I left something in the library the other night."

"Oh okay, well we'll meet you at breakfast."

Hermione nodded not wanting to wait another moment.

As she run into the library she hit something solid and stumbled back.

"sorry." She mumbled not looking up.

"That will be 10 points from Gryffindor, and another 5 for that poor apology." Snape snarled before walking out of the library. Black robes billowing behind him.

"Git" Hermione whispered under her breath and made her way to the book.

Holding it in her hands for a while she just looked at it and prayed that there would be a reply.

Opening it she saw a red envelope. Gasping she held it close before tucking it in her robes, then headed out to the lake to read it alone.

**Please review and let me know what you think. that review i got totally threw me. i can stop posting if people aren't getting it. **

**HC**


End file.
